1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing devices and, particularly, to a coating rigidity testing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The coating rigidity of notebooks is directly related to the quality of notebooks' appearances. As a result, coating rigidity test is very important. However, the coating rigidity test is typically carried out manually. For example, a tester often manually scratch the workpiece by using a coin to determine whether the coating rigidity is up to requirement or not. However, since the pressure is uneven, the angle and speed of the coin-scratching cannot be precisely controlled, so that the test result is not accurate. Thereby, the manual testing procedures is time-consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coating rigidity testing device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.